Oneshotted
by Alex Elvan
Summary: A collection of random, completely plotless oneshots. Read(and Review!) if you dare. o.o Shot 4: Uncertain Fate - "And that was the last thought that crosses your mind as you try vainly not to succumb to never-ending darkness." T for possible future plunnies to come.
1. Shot 1: Unfocused Lens

**Hi! Alex here! I had a random drabble that, really, I think is lame but maybe you guys may like it? **

**Maybe. Read on and find out! Yay for Random Oneshots! \o/**

**-Alex**

* * *

"Kudo?"

"…Erm, yeah Hattori?"

Shinichi Kudou was staring at this book, his eyes slightly unfocused, making him look cross-eyed. Not that he noticed, of course.

Heiji Hattori had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud at his friend. "Err, you look strange," he supplies, unable to stop staring at Shinichi's strange, unfocused blue eyes. He quietly grabs his phone to take a picture.

Shinichi finally locked eyes with him. "What?"

Heiji scratched his chin. "Erm, you are just perfect for photos, you know that Kudo?"

Sighing, he picked up The Sign of Four and began to read it for the nth time. This, of course, caused his eyes to go unfocused again.

Heiji started laughing, and couldn't stop. "Y-Y-Y-ou look s-s-so hilarious right now," he said, the words so eloquently flying out of his smiling mouth, hearty chortles coming out in waves.

Shinichi blinked owlishly at him. "What? I'm just reading."

Heiji manages to calm down and wordlessly shows him the picture he took.

Shinichi blanches. "W-What am I doing?" he asked incredulously, staring at his picture.

Heiji snickers at his best friend's obvious distress. "It's obvious. You're cross-eyed."

Shinichi blinked, then muttered to Heiji, saying, "You probably sent this to Ran, didn't you?"

Leering at Shinichi, he nods, as he then grabs his old Conan glasses and sticks them on his face.

"Ever considered wearing glasses, Kudo?"


	2. Shot 2: Because

Because

It was his eyes, Ran noted. His eyes were nothing like a child's. The innocence was there, but it was almost wrong; faked even. How did she not notice before?

It was times like these… Whether it was during a long hard case, or she was sick, his eyes had this ancient wise maturity to them. It was a quality and depth that no mere seven year old child should ever have.

She knew he was Shinichi. He made it so blatantly obvious – Hattori-kun didn't help either. She had always known.

But, being the sweet Angel she was, didn't want to let him know. So she played innocent.

Because Shinichi would never lie for no good reason.

Because Shinichi was almost always looking over his shoulder, and whatever could scare Shinichi… It's safe to say its bad news.

It was also because, she trusted Shinichi, and most of the decisions he made.

So she just played along, biding her time, waiting… Waiting until he could safely say, "Yo, Ran. Tadaima."

Waiting until he beat whomever hurt him like that.

Because she loved Shinichi, and didn't want him to be in even more pain; She would get longing glances from Shinichi as she talked to her friends in school over the phone.

And those small, longing glances were what told her to keep waiting, supporting.

Because Shinichi was also human, and could only take so much.

Even the strongest of pillars will crumble eventually.

-End-


	3. Shot 3: Birthday

Birthday

It was a big celebration, he mused, compared to what the other years were like. Almost everyone was there. Ran, Hattori, Toyama-san, lots of MPD officers… Everyone came to wish him for a birthday. Suffice to say, that even though he was still small, and he was still known as Conan, he felt touched.

Completely, utterly touched. It was weird – He wasn't one to show emotions, but… He did.

As Ran delivered the cake, his smile became a watery grateful one. A strange smile for one "so young".

They knew this was a rare sight for the ever stoic seven- No, Eight-year-old, so everyone who noticed just smiled warmly back at him. All because it was okay – He had done so much for them, and never asked for anything out of it. He had saved their lives, in some ways, just by being there. Being there as a reassuring presence, the young boy always had their back in every situation.

The least they could do was give the kid a surprise birthday party. It wasn't hard – He even forgot his birthday almost every year, according to Ran. Just set up date, order a cake, and get a few presents for him. It was all good.

As everybody sang the ever-popular birthday song, he smiled, closed his eyes, and thought up a wish. He then blew out the eight candles protruding proudly from the cake, and wished as hard as he could, despite his skeptical beliefs of the outcome of wishing.

So, as he wished, he locked eyes with Ran, his very gaze seemingly ancient as she looked back. She smiled at him, urging him to tell her what he wished for. He told her something completely childish, and she laughed, a merry laugh, which ceased whatever worries he had.

_Yes_, he thought. _I think my wish may have already come true._

* * *

**_Jeez. Why so short, Alex? *sighs* I was hoping it'd be longer but... Seems like a page on Word isn't that much, huh?_**

**_Anyway, thank you to all the reviews. I really REALLY appreciate it! Oh, and before I leave -_**

**_"Happy Birthday" Shinichi. You are a shrimp for another year. /clap_**

**_*grins* Thank you for reading, and give me some feedback! :3_**


	4. Shot 4: Uncertain Fate

For those that have reviewed: Thank you very much, I really appreciate it! Here's the fourth Shot!

* * *

You smile thoughtfully. Hey, maybe this isn't so bad. As you stand alert and scan the room for exits, you notice the gem – your target – in your peripheral vision. You smile arrogantly as you peer down to your silver watch, mentally counting down the seconds.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two…

One.

You swiftly throw a smoke pellet towards the ground, the smokescreen veiling you from nervous police officials. This allows you to project your maniacal laugh all around the room as you swiftly grab the gem with little effort. It's so _easy_, isn't it?

The smokescreen fades, and you are exactly where you thought you would be - On the display case of your target. You let out a mischievous chuckle, and grin wickedly. The police officers glare at you near maliciously, but you shrug them off. It's what Poker-Face is for, after all. "Taa-taa, Keibu," you say to the purple faced inspector as you swiftly and elegantly make your way to the roof. Once on the roof, you elegently hold up the target to the moon.

And then-

No reaction. None.

Inside, you swell up with disappointment and depression. You shake off the emotions as fast as they come, as you notice the pitter-patter of childish footsteps as your favourite critic approaches you. You plaster on a secretive smile and whirl around to face your rival.

"Tantei-kun, pleasure to be seeing you," you greet politely, as you give him an award winning smile for his efforts.

You watch as Tantei-kun greets you back coolly, not missing a beat.

"The gem, KID - I need the gem back, preferably now, if you will," your favourite critic states, as he stares at you calculatingly to make a move.

You feel yourself grin mischievously at your rival. "You've got to catch me first, Tantei-kun. Handing it over to you is too easy, you know~!"

You watch as he snorts at your reply. You continue his banter with him until…

_Glint._

Someone is up there.

_Shine._

Sniper.

You inwardly grimace. "Tantei-kun, I recommend you get on the floor – Preferably _sooner_ than later."

You watch as he catches on to your not-so-subtle hint. He quickly ducks, and then you dodge.

_Pfwew - _the recognisable sound of a bullet embedding itself into the cold, unforgiving roof cement.

Blue eyes meet dark blue as you both send each other a quick glance. Yours concerned - his confused and alarmed.

"What was that?" he hisses heatedly (or was it worriedly?) You silently wince at the intense look he is giving you at the moment.

You sigh. "Nothing, I assure you." You quickly release a smokescreen – your last one – and grab Tantei-kun before you jump off the roof.

And then there was just silence - an uncomfortable, heavy silence; near deafening, really.

"KID, those were snipers. Those are kind of a "something"," he murmurs quietly.

You feel yourself sigh for the millionth time this evening. "I know." You say shortly, mainly focused on not crashing into any buildings.

It's only a short amount of time before you arrive before the Agency.

After carefully dropping him off, you smirk and hand over the stolen gem. "Here."

Tantei-kun raises an eyebrow at you in question but doesn't vocalize it. You cheerfully wave goodbye to him and leave for home – you are a little late.

The wind softly tousles your hair, playing with it and making it messier than usual. A silence echoes around you, the darkness somewhat making you uneasy.

Why do you feel like this? You ask to yourself contemplatively. You can't place why until –

_Shine._

What?

_Glint._

Is that what you think it is?

You look closer and note that it's not just any sniper. Of all the people it could be it was –

_Snake._

_**And that is the last thought that crosses your mind before you crash and vainly try to keep the darkness that creates your surroundings from taking you under its spell.**_

* * *

Should I continue? I'm not quite sure at this point. I may just leave it for you readers to decide what would happen. :) Tell me in your reviews please! :) Thank you for reading this... Random idea I've had stuck in my head for a week, hehe.


End file.
